1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to a technique for analyzing and summarizing textual information, and more specifically to depicting a meaning of a textual document in graphical form.
2. Description of the Related Art
Textual documents can be long and complex. Similarly, an email message chain, whereby an initial email is responded to (by email recipient(s)) one or more times and such responses are all included with the original email, can be long and complex. A user may have to analyze/review this email message chain to ascertain/determine response information such a simple ‘yes’ response that was made by a given email recipient.
As described in US Patent Publication 2009/0049140, attempts have been made to analyze email content to determine potential intended recipients. Other document analysis techniques involve visually summarizing documents using images which are a visual representative of the documents for which the images represent, where an external image is obtained from an external source using key phrases from the document.
There exists a need to provide a more robust technique for analyzing and summarizing textual information such as may be found in one or more documents.